


Marcos Diaz Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Marcos Diaz imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Little Sister

When Marcos became a mutant he was kicked out by your family. You were the only one who didn't want him to leave, you were the only one who didn't care about him being a mutant. He was your brother and he always protected you. That's how he got his powers by protecting you. Some kids in the neighbourhood were trying to take your bike, Marcos saw and tried to stop them but ultimately melted the bike and scorched the ground next to it. The kids ran away scared and screaming but you stayed. You weren't scared of him, you felt safe knowing that he would never hurt you. Neither of you spoke of what happened but word got around the small village you lived in and your parents found out leading to Marcos being kicked out. You pleaded for him not to go. Your parents didn't listen to you, they didn't care that he was their son by blood they just didn't want a mutant, a freak, living under their roof. If you spoke of Marcos in the house you would get scolded, as far as they were concerned Marcos didn't exist.

 

Unbeknownst to them though you still kept in touch with Marcos and knew where he was staying. After school you would always hang out with him whether it would be talking about your day at school or you bringing him some food. Everyday without fail you made it to your meeting point and everyday you had a huge smile across your face as you were bursting with excitement to see your big brother. Today though, you were already waiting for Marcos. That was his first clue that something was up. His next was that the closer he got he could hear sniffles coming from you, your whole body shaking as if you were crying. "What's wrong, Y/N?" Marcos asked full of concern. You jumped slightly when you felt his touch on your shoulder. You looked up, wiping away your tears to attempt to hide the fact you were crying, seeing Marcos crouched in front of you. It's not that you didn't want to not tell him but you were scared and ashamed of what you did. "Come on, Y/N/N... you can talk to me."

 

"I-I think I really hurt someone." You told him, looking down at your hands as you did not wanting to see his reaction.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused as to what you meant.

 

"I-I didn't mean to but-but they wouldn't stop. I told them to stop but- but they wouldn't. I'm so sorry." You said starting to get worked up again.

 

"Y/N, calm down and tell me what happened, okay?"

 

"They wouldn't stop bothering me and kept insulting you because you're a mutant. I couldn't stand by and let them do that so I pushed them and..." You went off, looking at your hands.

 

"And what?" Marcos questioned when you didn't finish off what you were saying. You opened your mouth to tell him but went against it thinking it'd be best to show him. You moved your hand to the side of Marcos so you wouldn't hit him. A ball of ice came out of your hand and hit the pile of rubbish opposite to the two of you. Marcos's head snapped into the direction the ice ball hit and saw a good third of the rubbish covered in ice. Shock was evident on his face.

 

"I- I don't know what to do, Marcos. Mom and dad are gonna kick me out like they did with you... I'm- I'm scared." You sniffled. Marcos got up from crouching in front of you to sit next to you, giving you a consoling hug.

 

"It's going to be okay, Y/N. We'll figure this out. Together. Like we always do." He assured you in a comforting way.


	2. Old Habits

Sat at the diner, Marcos was being persuaded to join the mutant underground by John and Lorna. "I have one condition." Marcos said after hearing them out.

 

"Name it." Lorna replied almost immediately before John could say anything. She could see a slight hesitation on his face.

 

"My brother comes as well." That was the only condition Marcos had. You were his brother, technically foster brother but that didn't mean you were any less of family to Marcos. To him you were his brother and he was yours. John agreed to Marcos's terms. They talked about where they were going to meet once Marcos got you.

 

By the time he got back to where the two of you were staying you were already asleep. You woke up to Marcos packing up what little personal belongings you had hastily. "What's going on?" You asked groggy having just woken up.

 

"Get dressed. We're leaving in ten." Marcos told You, throwing one of your tops and pair of jeans he was packing.

 

"Leaving?" You asked. There was hopefulness in your voice. Marcos knew how much you hated working for the cartel.

 

"Yeah, Y/N, we're leaving. Carmen or anyone for that matter won't control us anymore. I promise." He confirmed. A huge smile formed on your face and you leapt out of your bed, helping him pack so you could leave the place sooner. On the way to the meeting point Marcos told you everything about where you were going. You didn't get a bad feeling about this place unlike the time he told you about the cartel. The moment you met John and Lorna you felt relaxed, like you could trust them.

 

That was the last day either of you had spoken about Carmen until today. You were minding your own business when Lorna came up to you, her arms crossed told you she was not happy. "Where is Marcos?" She asked.

 

"On a supply run." You told her. As far as you knew he was on a supply run.

 

"Cut the crap, Y/N. I know you know where he is."

 

"I don't know what you are talking about. He's on a supply run, isn't he?" You asked. Now worried for your brother.

 

"Wait, he didn't tell you?"

 

"Tell me what?"

 

"He's in contact with Carmen. I think he's doing a job for her." Lorna divulged. Her tone much calmer than before. She could tell you weren't okay with what Marcos was doing. Your breathing became heavier. Your fists were clenched, emitting black smoke. Lorna noticed this and put a comforting hand on your arm to calm you down, which worked. "We'll go and find him, okay?" You gave her a tight nod before following her to enlist Sonia to help.

 

You found out the place Marcos would be and drove there. When you got to it you, Lorna, and Sonia hid behind some crates watching on as Carmen was whispering something in his ear. He then started walking over and burning everything in the truck as well as the truck itself. What you saw after he did the job shook you to the core. Marcos had a huge smile on is face like he was enjoying it, a reminder of the old days in the cartel, and Carmen placing and affectionate hand on his arm as she kissed his cheek. Lorna also saw this and wasn't thrilled about it. You were about to make a move to confront him when she stopped you. "Let's go." Lorna said glumly. You hated Marcos right now for lying to you but what you hated more was that he was hurting Lorna.

 

After Marcos finally got back with supplies you immediately left the room which he noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked jogging to catch up with you.

 

"Take a wild guess." Marcos looked at you with confusion. He didn't understand what you were on about. "So how's Carmen been?"

 

"Y/N..." He started but you interrupted.

 

"Don't Marcos. I don't want to hear your excuses or lies. Just don't. You promised that we no longer have to speak to Carmen or that she will never control us again yet here you are taking orders from her just like old times." Marcos tried to say something again but you carried on not letting him speak. "But this time it's not just me to hurt. You've got Lorna who, by the way, saw Carmen kiss you."

 

"Y/N, I had to do this. I owed her one for helping out with Lorna. I did it so I could save Lorna." He told you.

 

You scoffed. "Then why did you enjoy it so much? That look you had? That was the exact same one you sported back when this was a regular thing. So if you wanna keep doing Carmen's dirty work, that's fine. Just don't expect me to be here when you get back." You said before you started walking away. Not wanting to be here anymore.

 

"Y/N, wait." Marcos tried to get you to stop but you shrugged his hand off your shoulder and carried on. "Y/N!"

 

"Stop. Just stop!" You shouted, pushing him back with full force using your powers. Marcos fell to the wall and slid down to the floor so he was now looking up at you. He could see the pain and hurt in your features, finally realising how much he screwed up.


	3. Sense of Normalcy

Being apart of the mutant underground, there was never time for dating. Plus you didn't have any suitors. You were used to the fact that you would never date anyone. When Lauren came to the underground everything you thought went out of the window. You thought she was cute and funny and genuinely a nice person, from what you gathered from only talking to her a little. The thing was that these feelings were foreign to you. You didn't know how to act on them and whether you should.

 

It didn't take long for Marcos, your brother, to pick up on the fact something was going on with you. You were sat in the vault while Marcos was practicing burning through metal with his powers when Lauren came in asking if either of you saw her mom. You were a bumbling mess with a smitten smile spread across your face causing Marcos to pick up on your crush on Lauren. When she left the room, after Marcos told her where she could find her mom, he turned to you with a huge grin. "What?" You asked not understanding why your brother was looking at you that why.

 

"You and Lauren, huh?" He said, your eyes widening at that statement.

 

"What?! No. I don't know what you're on about." You rushed out.

 

Marcos gave you a pointed look. "Come on, Y/N. You can't pull one over on me."

 

He was right and you knew it. "Fine. I... like her." You admitted. His smile grew even more, which you didn't know was possible, due to this being the first time you've liked someone. There hasn't really been anyone before as you were a mutant and on the run. You never stayed in one place long enough before you came to the mutant underground. Marcos would do anything to give you a normal life. Having a crush on someone made Marcos happy as it gave you a sense of normalcy in a situation like the one you were in. "But it doesn't matter. We're not exactly in a situation where we know what tomorrow will bring... besides she probably doesn't like me back."

 

"Hey, that is exactly the reason why you should ask her out or tell her at least. Something could happen tomorrow or not. We will never know for sure. There is so much unknown in this life and going around not saying how you feel to someone because of it or because you're afraid will only leave you with regrets. Tell her how you feel. If she doesn't like you back fair enough. If she does then great. In this life we are living you need a sense of normalcy and maybe Lauren can be that for you."


	4. I Love You, You Maniac

Amongst the mutant underground, you were known to be quite reckless and callous with your own life. Whenever a crazy plan went down you would be bang in the middle of it. Since your parents found out and kicked you out because you were a mutant you have been on your own. You had no one to care about you and you had no one to look after. It was just you. You had it in your head that if something were to happen to you no one would care and that train of thought stuck even when you arrived at the underground and even when you began dating Marcos.

 

Sometimes Marcos would be okay with your crazy plans and even help you occasionally but wasn't one of those times. You were packing the things that you'll need for the plan when Marcos came into the room, a look of urgency on his face. "There is no way you are going, Y/N."

 

"What?" You asked, confused about what he meant. He never stops you from doing something you want to do.

 

"This plan is dangerous. Normally, I'd be fine with your risky plans because I would be there or even John. Please don't go, Y/N." Marcos pleaded.

 

"Look, it's going to be fine Marcos. I'll be gone two days at most." You said as you went back to packing your bag. "I don't see the big deal anyway."

 

"It's because I love you... you maniac." He blurted out having had enough of your stubbornness. This was the first time either of you had uttered those words so it was only natural that you were shocked. You slowly turned back around, your eyes wide matching Marcos's having just realised what he had said.

 

"You love me?"

 

There was no turning back now, Marcos thought. "Yes. I love you, Y/N. I love everything about you. And when you go out there having close encounters with Sentinel Services I get so scared. That something will happen to you. That I'll lose you. I care about you Y/N and if anything ever happened to you I'd lose my freaking mind."

 

You abandoned your bag and walked over to your boyfriend. You cupped his cheeks with your hands as you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too." You breathed. "And if you don't want me to go I won't go."


	5. Hot Stuff

It was hard for Marcos to imagine that there would be someone else after Lorna but then you came into his life. A close friendship was formed between you and a flirty repartee followed. It wasn't unusual for you and Marcos to flirt often with each other but that's all it would ever be, harmless flirting. Nothing ever came from it though. Not that Marcos didn't want it to, because he did. It was you that didn't make a move. The main reason being was because you thought he still has feelings for his ex, Lorna. You weren't oblivious. You saw the way he looked at her. That kind of love they had for each other just doesn't disappear one day so you did the only thing you could do and that was not act upon your feelings. That way it wouldn't hurt when the inevitable happens and he goes back to Lorna.

 

Marcos didn't understand why you didn't reciprocate the feelings he had for you, well as far as he knew you didn't. It didn't make sense because you would always flirt back but whenever he suggested taking your relationship to the next level you'd laugh it off thinking he was joking so Marcos decided to ask you about it and find out the truth once and for all.

 

"Hey, hot stuff." You greeted when Marcos walked into the room. It was a nickname you'd given to him, a play on his abilities.

 

"Hey, Y/N/N." He returned. Marcos couldn't help but smile whenever he saw you. You noticed that he had something he wanted to say to you so you stopped what you were doing, giving him your full attention. "I have to ask... why do you keep flirting with me when you don't feel the same way as I do?"

 

"Wait, you like me? I thought- I thought you still had feelings for Lorna." You said, confused. "That's why I didn't tell you that I liked you."

 

"You thought I still loved Lorna? Y/N, me and Lorna broke up ages ago and we both thought it was for the best. All we are now is friends." Marcos assured you. After he told you this you felt a little silly for thinking that he still held a torch for his ex. It also made you realise that all those times you thought he was looking at Lorna he was in fact looking at you.

 

"Oh." You started. "Well, in that case I'd like to take you up on that offer for a drink." You smiled, matching Marcos's.


	6. Gone

The alarm clock going off brought Marcos out of his slumber making him groan and snuggle up closer to you. "It's too early." You let out a chuckle at his muffled complaint. You wished you could stay in bed all day together but unfortunately that wasn't possible as your friends were coming over for an end of summer barbecue.

 

"I know but we've got to get everything ready before our friends arrive." You told him. You couldn't help the smile from creeping onto your face at Marcos's sleepy state.

 

"Why did we agree to do this again?" He asked, throwing his arm across his face to stop the brightness when you moved to get up.

 

"Because, John and Clarice are redecorating so I volunteered us."

 

"You're lucky you're cute." He smirked, leaning on his elbows to face you. You shook your head playfully throwing one of his shirts at him. "What time are they supposed to be coming?"

 

"John said around twelve to help finish setting everything up."

 

"In John time that means no later than eleven." Marcos snorted. It wasn't unusual for John and Clarice to arrive early at whatever the event was.

 

"I'm going to go and make some coffee. You better be up when I get back, mister." You said, kissing him one last time before going downstairs.

 

Marcos was right because John and Clarice had arrived early. You didn't mind though as it meant more people to help. You were stood with Clarice, watching your partners play around with Marcos's new car as you took sips of your drink. "I have no words, honestly." Clarice said, shaking her head at the antics of her boyfriend. You let out a laugh in agreement.

 

"I'm going tell them to stop playing with the car and start getting dinner on. I'm starving." You told her.

 

"I don't get why they're doing it."

 

"Marcos said, and I quote, 'I'm your husband. It's my job' whatever that means. I'm not complaining though because it means less work for me." You shrugged clinking your glass with hers and then walked over to where they were.

 

"Dinner will be soon." Marcos said noticing your presence, his attention still on the car. You glared at him and John nudged him bringing his attention onto you. "Dinner will be now." He corrected.

 

"Change your shirt before you do." You put your hand in front of you to stop Marcos from getting your top dirty.

 

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off you could have just asked." He grinned at you which made you shake your head, trying to hold back a smile. Marcos knew how to make you smile or laugh when you're somewhat annoyed at him. You try your best to show him it didn't work but most of the time your lips would tug into a smile. Marcos placed a haste kiss on your cheek before jogging away from you so you couldn't hit him for getting dirt on you.

 

"Unbelievable." You muttered, following him back to the house.

 

Marcos was wiping off the dirt on his face as he walked into the kitchen, watching as you, John, and Clarice were having a conversation and laughing about something someone said. He sighed, content with how his life had turned out when an alarm started going off. Looking around confused, he couldn't find the source of it. It wasn't until he woke up that he realised that it was just a dream. Out of habit, Marcos reached over to the side of the bed only for it to be cold and empty. You weren't there and haven't been for a while.


	7. Tonight, I’m Yours

You knew the struggles of not being able to control your powers so it was only natural that you'd help Andy control his. Your boyfriend, Marcos, was okay with it at first, in fact he thought it was a brilliant idea, but as time went on and the more time you spent with Andy, Marcos got a little bit annoyed. It felt like you spent all of your time with Andy now. All Marcos wanted was to spend a little time with you, just the two of you.

 

Marcos wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you from behind, as you sat on the edge of the bed putting your shoes on. "Do you have to leave?" He whined, leaning on the crook of your neck.

 

"Yes. I told Andy that I'll help him train today." You said earning a groan from Marcos. "You're the one who thought it was a good idea." You added when he groaned.

 

"I know but I thought that maybe it would only take a few days."

 

"Babe, you and I both know that you can't rush these things." You stood up, facing Marcos as you crossed your arms around his neck, his arms remaining around your waist.

 

"I just miss you, that's all."

 

"I promise that tonight I'm all yours." You mumbled against his lips before kissing him.


End file.
